My Little Pony Our way Story 2: Changes and Such...... PATRICK STAR!
"Crystal Reed and Diamond Empire, report to ratS kcirtaP's office right now!" said the loud mircophone as Crystal Reed and Diamond empire walked to the office. When they entered the office, they saw balloons and confetti lying everywhere, and ratS kirtaP was making one of his creepist faces in the world. "CONGRATS, YOU HAVE BEEN SENT OUT OF SCHOOL! YOU GUYS ARE SO SMART, THAT YOU DONT EVEN NEED TO TAKE ANY MORE SCHOOL RELATED STUFF! NOW GET OUTTA HERE AND ENJOY YOUR LIVES!" said ratS kirtaP. So the girls ran away from school. "So Diamond, that was weird right?!" said Crystal. "Ya it was, but at least we can enjoy ourselves now!" said Diamond. "Diamond, you have been wearing black lately, are you still girl or not?" asked Crystal. "I have been wearing black lately because I am sorta going goth..." said Diamond. "DUDE, THATS COOL! YOUR NOT GIRLY ANYMORE!" said Crystal. "Well, my parents said that I can live on my own now, so therfore I am gonna live alone." said Diamond. "Hey, my parents said the same thing!" said Crystal. "Maybe we can be roomates and live together!" suggested Diamond. "Good idea!" said Crystal. So the girls were walking around until they found a lovely house. So then they entered the house and they were amazed. "Wow, look at all of the weapons!" said Crystal as she found an acer deluxe bow and arrow set. "I love all of the bat decorations around here!" said Diamond. So they went upstairs to their bedrooms and put their pajamas on. "Good night!" the girls said to each other as they fell asleep in there. The next day, Diamond woke up feeling dizzy and funny. She felt like she was up all night long, dispite being asleep this whole time. She stood up from her bed. "Wow, I feel a little taller than last night, I must be growing a little bit." said Diamond. She looked in the mirror, only to realize she had purple skin and was now 5'6 tall instead of being 5'5 tall like last night. She screamed. Crystal entered the room because of all of the noise and such. "HAHA! HELLO, BARNEY!" said Crystal. "Hey, I'm not in a costume! Or maybe I am..." said Diamond Empire. So she went to the bathroom to try to find some soap and water. She rubbed it all over her hands to see if it was ink from something. But it didn't wash off. Her skin color was now permanent. Luckly the 2 ponies, Pinkie Pie and Twilight Sparkle, were still asleep. Diamond started to feel dizzy again and fell asleep in the bathroom. Crystal then found Diamond sleeping in the bathroom and laughed again, only louder. It still didn't wake Diamond up. So she found a screeching video on her phone and played it on volume 10000000000000. But it still didn't work. So Crystal just left the room and went to go hunting. The next day, Diamond woke up, realizing she was in the bathroom. She felt the same way as before, only dizzier and more tired, like she was up for 2 nights. She looked in the bathroom mirror and saw that her blonde curls, were gone. Instead she had black shoulder length hair with purple streaks. She was now 5'7 tall and her eyes were now purple. She screamed even louder than yesterday. "Maybe I'm wearing a wig..." said Diamond. So she tryed yanking her hair until she gave up. That was now her real hair. So Crystal came into the bathroom again and ran out of the room as quickly as possible. Diamond went back to sleep. She had a weird dream about Liza and Cosmo dancing to wrecking ball on the shore being glared at as they did a backflip. The phantoms came, and captured them and then sold them as stuffed animals with sacks glued on their fur. Her dream then change to Patrick Star doing a barrel roll in a banana suit in Venezuela. And then it changed again to Graham, Tavie (the new dolphin alpha), and Sir Gilbert dancing to wrecking ball in Algeria. A HtTgDhTiGtK (a duck mixed with a camel mixed with ratS kcirtaP) came and arrested them. Diamond then woke up from her strangest dreams and didn't feel dizzy and tired anymore. She did however felt funnier than usual. She down at her body. She saw a gothic black dress instead of her old pink nightgown she wore a couple nights ago. She felt something funny on her body. She felt wings. "They are just costume wings... let me take them off!" said Diamond. She tryed yanking them off. It didn't work so she gave up. She was now 5'8 tall. She then ran out of the bathroom and told Crystal. "Crystal, what happened to me?!" asked Diamond. "I'm not sure, but whatever it is, ITS KEWL!" said Crystal. "Do you rlly think so?!" asked Diamond. "Ya, I mean back then you were uncool, then you were normal cool like an averge kind of cool, and now your SO AWESOME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" said Crystal. "Well thanks for telling me!" said Diamond. Ya, we both agree!" said Pinkie Pie and Twilight Sparkle at the same exact time. "Thanks for telling me!" said Diamond. "Np :)" said Pinkie Pie. "But I have been wondering this for a while, WHERE IS MELODY!!!!!!" asked Crystal. "I don't know, she was here before we moved, and now she's gone..." said Diamond. "Well, the last thing she said to us is she was gonna go outside..." said Twilight Sparkle. "Lets go hunting, maybe Melody will see us and come back!" said Crystal. "Ok!" said Pinkie Pie. So they went into the forest to start hunting. Pinkie Pie aimed her bows and they once again hit a bush somewhere in Australia. But when Crystal aimed, it hit the farest reaches of the universe. "What the.........." said Crystal. "So first Diamond has her little "transformation thingy", and now your better at the bow than me. Whats next, is another pony gonna come in our rebellion group or something?!" said Pinkie Pie. But as Pinkie Pie said those words, not one, not two, but three ponies came out of the bushes. "HI I'M MINTY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! DO YOU REMEMBER ME????????????? I AM A REBELLION NOW SO YAY YAY YAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" said Minty. "OMG I remember you! I missed you so much!" said Pinkie Pie. Even though Pinkie Pie was mature, she still had that sugar rush in her. I will finish this story later. Whatever you do DON'T edit this story. I will finish this later ok?!